<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Massage by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131984">Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec gives him a massage, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is ticklish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gives Magnus a massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hold on, babe, I know what I’m doing,” said Alec and Magnus arched a brow, but still laid his head back upon his pillow and then just waited for Magnus to continue - he was about to receive a massage from his boyfriend and he was very excited about it, feeling Alec crawling closer to him and Alec happily smiled. He was already warming up his hands, rubbing his palms together and there was a little gasp from Magnus as he placed his hands on top of Magnus’ bare back and he smiled softly because he could see the other’s muscles relaxing under his touch as soon as he touched him, a blissful smile spreading across Magnus’ face because he loved receiving massages from Alexander - his hands were just so firm, yet gentle at the same time and he loved Alec handling him like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>humming along and he let his eyes closed as he allowed himself completely to enjoy it because it was a tough day after him and he needed a bit of a TLC and he happily purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, keep doing this, you’re a pro, darling,” said Magnus as he was feeling completely limp against the mattress and he wasn’t getting up any time soon, biting into his lip as he felt Alec digging his fingertips a bit firmer against the flesh and he then arched his back a little bit as Alec’s hands started travelling down and he was giggling softly because that tickled, but in a good away. He hummed again and then leaned his head to the side because this was bliss and heaven - he was so happy to have such an amazing boyfriend who pampered him like that. Alexander always wanted the best for him and he loved that about Alec. He was always treating him like he was the most important person </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” said Alec and then grinned a little bit because he could tell that Magnus was having a good time. “You’re really like a kitten, Magnus,” commented Alec because he loved the way Magnus was letting himself loose - he loved seeing Magnus so careless and free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was amazing, Magnus was precious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Smiling, Alec leaned down and placed his lips upon Magnus’ back and the warlock took in a little gasp because he didn’t expect that </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> he loved the attention. Magnus purred once more and Alec started laughing because that was adorable. “Aw, my little kitty kitty,” cooed Alec and Magnus started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow?” teased Magnus and Alec tickled his sides, making Magnus stop laughing and he was laughing loudly because he was really ticklish and Alec was totally taking advantage of that - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how rude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not really, no. Biting into his lower lip, Magnus let himself settle down and then he looked around his shoulder. Alec was sitting on top of him and he had his arms crossed on top of his chest and then shook his head. No, no, the rules were that Magnus continued laying down, getting up was against the rules! Alec narrowed his eyes and then gently pushed Magnus down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am massaging,” whined Alec and Magnus was again on his elbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, don’t nag,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes fondly and he laid back down, allowing Alexander to continue his massage and his smile was growing with each passing minute because he could tell that Alec wanted to do a good job and he was doing an amazing job after all. It was just that Magnus was really ticklish and as soon as Alec’s fingers travelled too close to his sides, he started squirming again but because he didn’t want to make Alec’s job harder, he just tried to lay as still as possible, still laughing under his breath, biting into his forearm and he was shaking all over because it was tickling him. Still, Alec carried on with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love your body,” commented Alec as he was running his hands up and down Magnus’ body and the warlock was smiling - </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, he knew that very well! It was obvious just how much Alexander loved his body</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was happily humming along. “It’s just so dreamy,” he carried on and Magnus was quietly laughing because Alec was too cute and he was happily purring along because Alec has just buried his fingers into his hair and then gently pulled on it, feeling the pleasure vibes spreading down his spine, sighing and he then smiled when he felt Alec’s hands back on top of his back, running them over his hips, moving them a little bit more up and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, that tickles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-” piped up Alec, but then suddenly Magnus wanted to roll over to his side because he was startled by the sudden tickling and as he did that, he ended up throwing Alec on the floor. But before Alec was able to land on the floor, he grabbed on anything, which was Magnus’ hand and both of them ended up falling on the floor, hard and painful. Well, Alec was there to soften Magnus’ landing, but Alec was rubbing his ass because it was quite painful and he let out a loud moan of discomfort. “Ouch, karma got me in the end!” whined Alec and Magnus quickly scooted closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, are you okay?” asked Magnus, worried and Alec nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my ass hurts though, but I’m okay, yes,” said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. Maybe he needed to massage it better? Or maybe give it a kiss. Alec’s butt was precious and needed to be protected, so he decided to return the favour and he picked Alec up and then placed him on top of the bed. The hunter arched a brow and then was about to ask what was happening but Magnus was already ready to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, I’ll give your butt TLC, it took a great fall and I need to make it better,” decided Magnus. Alec started laughing, but in the end he just turned around and hid his red face into the pillow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>